


here today, possibly gone tomorrow

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Not Really Character Death, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Tony stalls falling asleep by thinking about what makes it hard for him to sleep these days.





	here today, possibly gone tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Character Death & Pepperony
> 
> Discussion of characters dying and nightmares but no actual character death.

Tony really wishes that he could control what he dreams because it would make everything easier on him and more importantly, Pepper because she’s the one who has to help him through the aftermath of the nightmares.

 

She says she doesn’t mind because she loves him but he loves her and wants for them to happen less frequently.

 

As he stares up at the ceiling, he fights his body’s desire to fall asleep.

 

It’s comforting to hear and feel Pepper next to him again.

 

He’s missed her, missed this.

 

Letting out a sigh, he wonders about whose death he’ll dream about tonight because ever since the showdown with the Former Avengers, death of his loved ones has been a common nightmare for Tony. He dreams of his own death sometimes, but honestly that’s the one he’s least affected by other than feeling like he hasn’t done everything he needs to do.

 

It’s no surprise Rhodey’s death repeats often especially in the days after his accident.

 

His oldest friend, his best friend and the man he always trusts to have his back even in the days after he shut down the weapons division of Stark Industries. The one man who calls him out and Tony listens too.

 

Life without Rhodey is unimaginable.

 

Then there’s Happy’s death.

 

Not as common as Rhodey’s but still repeated fairly often and it feels like a kick to Tony’s gut. Happy’s one of the best men Tony knows and he still doesn’t get the man’s loyalty to him but he’s grateful for it nonetheless.

 

The newest face and nightmare death belong to Peter, the kid who’s the closest thing to a son he’ll probably ever have. The future of science and superheroes. Somehow, he’s managed to get underneath Tony’s skin, in a good way and wormed his way into his heart. When he dreams of Peter’s death, he gets the strangest tingling sensation down his spine like the universe is trying to tell him something.

 

Maybe that’s why he keeps improving the kid’s suit.

 

Pepper’s death is the one that haunts him the most, when he’s asleep and awake.

 

Not surprising, after everything they’ve been through and how close he’s come to losing her before.

 

She’s everything to him and Tony doesn’t want to live in a world where Pepper Potts does not exist.

 

That’s why he built her a suit of her own but hasn’t told her about it yet. Though, he has a sneaking suspicion she knows because she’s awesome like that. They’re in a better place now when it comes the suits and danger but her suit is still the last resort.

 

He looks over and down to where she’s sleeping with her head on his chest and smiles at the sight; he wonders what she dreams about.

 

As if sensing both his gaze and thoughts, she shifts closer to him.

 

“Tony, go to sleep,” she murmurs against his chest.

 

Even in her sleep, she’s still watching out for him and somehow, all the stress and fear he carries around melts from his shoulders.

 

Tony can’t help kissing the top of her head lightly.

 

“I love you, Pep,” he whispers.

 

“Love you too, Tony,” she replies softly.

 

Then he tightens his hold on her before he closes his eyes.

 

Whatever tomorrow brings, he knows he can face it as long as she’s by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments
> 
> -Long comments
> 
> -Questions
> 
> -Constructive criticism
> 
> -“<3” as extra kudos
> 
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
